The present invention relates to a door mounted hanging device and more particularly pertains to supporting a multiple of clothing hangers from a door.
Conventional type hangers are generally adapted for suspending an item of clothing from a rail or pole that extends between a pair of opposed walls or other structure. These hangers are provided with a hooked upper end for removably mounting on the rail or pole. Connected with the hooked upper end is usually a triangular shaped body member on which the item of clothing can be draped.
Unfortunately, these conventional hangers are not adapted to suspend an item of clothing from a door, without manipulating the hooked upper end in some manner. Even if the hanger is manipulated to fit over the top of the door, the result is often unwanted damage to the door itself.
What is needed is a device that can safely secure to a top of a door for supporting a plurality of hangers thereon whereby the hangers can support clothing items thereon.
The present invention attempts to solve the abovementioned problem by providing a device that can removably secure to a top of a door for receiving a number of hangers thereon.
The use of hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hanging devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of suspending clothes hangers are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,981 to Gregory discloses a device with a hook for organizing and suspending a number of clothing hangers. U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,937 to Christian discloses a hanger for holding a number of garments and appears supported by an open draw. U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,118 to Palavin discloses a hanger for supporting garments from a vertical surface using a mounting bracket and S-hook assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,823 to Protz, Jr. discloses a support assembly for suspending a wreath from a door mountable hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,503 to Hyudorn discloses means for hanging a laundry bag on a door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a door mounted hanging device for supporting a multiple of clothing hangers from a door.
In this respect, the door mounted hanging device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a multiple of clothing hangers from a door.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved door mounted hanging device which can be used for supporting a multiple of clothing hangers from a door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.